Esperma, ¿qué?
by Ninkie Potter
Summary: Nuevas materias en Hogwarts tienen a una Hermione Granger enfrascada en una importante misión y a un Draco Malfoy luchando contra la peor experiencia de su corta y perfecta existencia —¡No pienso ir al baño y hacerme una paja!—. Lemmon. Advertecia: OoC.
1. ¿Te ayudo?

**Esperma, ¿qué?**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios así como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Fantástica J.K Rowling.**

**..**

**Aclaración: el siguiente Fic está lleno de situaciones inverosímiles y personajes muy, muy OoC. Si buscan una historia con una Hermione o un Draco muy en su papel aquí no lo encontraran. El motivo principal es divertir y que disfruten de Lemmon, que es la razón por la que está en este rating, M. **

**Editado. Viernes 12 de Noviembre del 20010**

..

**Capitulo I:** **¿Te Ayudo?**

**..**

**

* * *

**

**..**

— ¿Está claro?—, preguntó mientras observaba el rostro de sus alumnos.

Y es que nunca, jamás, los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin habían estados más confundidos en sus vidas. Y no, no es que fueran unos inexpertos en el tema, al contrario, eran adolescentes llenos de hormonas, claro que lo entendían.

Lo que no entiendían es, ¿Qué demonios hacía Severus Snape, jefe de la casa de Slytherin, maestro de pociones, y acérrimo enemigo de los Gryffindor´s dando clases de sexualidad?

— Bien, parece que no hay ninguna duda—, prosiguió al ver que nadie respondía. — La próxima clase que será dentro de tres días les resultará muy….particular y divertida— dijo con el sarcasmo y el alto grado de repugnancia que el dar aquella clase le producía pintado en su rostro. Los alumnos, sobre todo los leones contuvieron el aliento. Ninguna frase que incluyera la palabra "divertida" dicha por Snape les podía augurar algo bueno. — Haremos lo que se conoce como espermatoscopía, es decir, observaremos espermatozoides al microscopio. La actividad se hará por parejas, siendo un hombre y una mujer, obviamente. El chico tendrá que tener tres días de abstinencia y tomar la muestra ese mismo día como máximo una hora antes de la clase. Las parejas están en la pizarra —, hizo un rápido moviendo de varita y los nombres aparecieron. — Nos vemos la próxima clase.

Los alumnos con cara de funeral se empezaron a mover de sus asientos. Esa era sin duda la peor clase que _todos_ habían tenido nuca.

— ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba…—, dijo llamando su atención— La pareja que tenga la estúpida idea de no presentarse la próxima clase, o peor aún, que se presente sin el material solicitado, quedará reprobado automáticamente en la clase de pociones.

— ¿Qué?

—Silencio Weasley. 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

—Pero esto es… absurdo—Harry se tuvo que morder la lengua para no decir "una mierda"—. Las clases ni siquiera son obligatorias.

—Se equivoca señor Potter, lo son, nuestro "querido" director –, puso énfasis en la palabra "querido"— así lo dispuso. Y por su insolencia otros 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor. ¿Algún otro tiene algo que objetar?—. Silencio total. — Me lo imaginaba, ahora retírense de mi vista.

..

* * *

..

—Maldito Snape, hijo de pu…—, despotricaba Ron mientras el trío se dirigía por los pasillos hacia el comedor.

—¡Ronald!, cállate quieres. Snape te podría escuchar —, dijo Hermione, mientras giraba su cabeza a todos lados en busca del "adorable" maestro de pociones. Y es que nunca se sabía de dónde les podría salir, ni quién podría estar escuchando.

—Pero es que es ridículo, estas clases son… son.

—Una mierda—, dijo Harry terminando la frase por él, en una actitud de total resignación.

—Exacto. Gracias Harry. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre, a estas alturas del partido, impartirnos clases de sexualidad?

—Y de anatomía, ciencias, arte, y…. ética, sí, ética.

—Sé exacto, gracias de nuevo Harry—, continuó Ron. — Es estúpido, y sobre todo ¿A qué mente enferma y retorcida se le ocurre escoger a Snape para que dé la clase de sexualidad?

—A Dumbledore.

-¡Ajá!, gracias de nue…Harry ¿y a ti qué te pasa?—. Acaba de notar el tono resignado y sin emoción en la voz de su amigo.

—Nada—, respondió.

— Vamos Harry, dinos qué te sucede —, le preguntó Hermione a la vez que los tres entraban en el Gran Comedor.

—Es sólo que, bueno, me tocó hacer equipo con Millicen Bulstrode.

— ¿Y eso te pone triste? De veras Harry, estás mal —, replicó Ron mientras se servía una gran porción de puré de papas en su plato —. Mírame a mi, me tocó con la tonta de Pansy Parkinson —, puso mueca de desagrado —. Si quieres podemos ir a hablar con Snape, talvez tengas suerte y te cambie de pareja o bueno, deberíamos de conformarnos con que salgas de ahí con vida.

—Eeehh, nope, creo que mejor me quedo con mi pareja, aunque sea una completa demente.

—Así se habla Harry —, continuaron comiendo por un rato hasta que…—Ey Hermione.

—¿mmmm?—, le contestó con la mirada pérdida en su plato con carne.

— ¿A ti con quién te tocó hacer pareja?

—Con nadie más ni nadie menos, que Draco-odio a Hermione Granger -Malfoy.

..

* * *

..

— ¡¿Qué?—, gritaron al unísono.

—Sí, como lo oyen con la maldita Granger esa. ¡Qué demonios piensa Snape! —, replicó al mismo tiempo que se pasaba las manos por el cabello.

—Vamos compañero no es para tanto —, Draco lo miro con rencor —. Bueno pues, ¿Lo siento? —, dijo Blaise Zabini —. ¡Ay por Merlín! no me vas a negar que sangre sucia y…

—No la llames así —, le advirtió Draco

—...te tocó una muuuuuy buena pareja —, continuó—. En cambio a mí me tocó con la tonta de Hanna Abbott. Ni qué decir de nuestra querida Pansy, mira que hacer de pareja con La Comadreja Mayor, es simplemente, terrible.

—Cállate Zabini —, le dijo la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpe en el brazo.

— ¡Ey cuidado!, que este cuerpo aquí donde lo vez vale su peso oro —, se quejó sobándose ahí donde recibió el golpe.

—Pues sigue diciendo babosadas ya no valdrás ni medio Galeón cuando termine contigo —, replicó mientras blandía su varita amenazadoramente ante la casa de Zabini.

—Ok, Ok, tranquila bruja. Yo no más decía.

— ¡PUES NO DIGAS!—, le gritaron Draco y Pansy al unísono.

..

* * *

..

— ¡Draco espera! —. Llevaba toda la tarde buscándolo. Tenía que ponerse de acuerdo con él para la muestra de semen que debían de llevar al día siguiente a clase.

— ¿Qué quieres Granger? —. Preguntó aburrido además de harto.

Hermione lo miró fijamente mientras enderezaba los hombros y alzaba la barbilla. — Ver cómo le vamos a hacer para la clase de sexualidad, ya sabes con Snape y la muestras de semen.

Para cualquiera que pasara en ese justo instante el semblante y la mirada de la chica sólo denotaba determinación, seguridad y la más completa entereza ante un tema como aquel. Es que vamos, no todos los días vas y le pides a Draco-el señor yo soy grande tú eres una mierda-Malfoy una muestra de su "valiosa" semilla. Pero ella era una chica responsable, era el premio anual, era la alumna modelo, y cosas tan insignificantes como conseguir el esperma de Draco-el apestoso niño de plata con cerebro de alcornoque-Malfoy no era nada, nada comparado con…mmm..mmmm…bueno…¿Rescatar a Sirus de una muerte segura?, ¿Pelear con decenas de mortígafos?, !YA!

¡Acabar con Voldemort!

Sí, no era _nada_ comparado con eso. Pero sólo con eso.

¡Que en el infierno ardas Severus Snape!

—No, no, Granger te equivocas, no hay ninguno nosotros, ve tú—remarcó el _tú_— cómo le haces para conseguir una muestra porque yo no pienso llevar nada.

—Pues me disculpas hurón, pero por si no lo has notado o si tu minúsculo cerebro no lo ha procesado, nos van a reprobar en pociones si no llevamos el material, yo no pienso reprobar por tu falta de…—Hermione bajó la mirada y vio despectivamente la entrepierna de Draco por unos segundos, para luego volverla al rostro del rubio—…entusiasmo.

Draco alzó la ceja izquierda y torció la boca en una sonrisa de medio lado. —Te aseguro Granger que te encantaría conocer cuán "entusiasmado" llego a ponerme en algunas ocasiones—dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a la castaña con un único afán de fastidiarla…y divertirse un poco.

Hermione se vio en la obligación de apretar los puños y morderse los carrillos internos; lo que sea con tal de no retroceder, nunca, ante ninguna circunstancia frente a la rubia serpiente, aunque ésta sea quedar a escasos centímetros, más de los moralmente permitidos, de él.

Hermione soltó una risa burlona. — ¿En serio? Debe de ser un espectáculos digno de ver—replicó mordaz al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

Esto provocó en Draco una carcajada que hizo estremecer de un manera curiosa a Hermione, quizá porque era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír de aquella manera, de una forma sincera, o talvez porque fue ella quien se la provocó...o puede que haya sido el aliento fresco que salió de aquellos labios finos y delgados y golpeó su cuello.

—Veo que los chismes vuelan, pero sí, es algo digno de ver, pero sobre todo sumamente placentero al disfrutar, lástima que alguien como tú—la recorrió de arriba abajo—nunca lo podrás comprobar.

—Eres un imbécil, ¿sabías?

—Y tú una empollona—. Draco tenía mucho tiempo que no se divertía de aquella manera. Ver el modo en que Hermione fruncía en seño, cómo se mordía el labio inferior y comenzaba a respirar aceleradamente, soltando el aire en ocasiones por la nariz, otras por su boca, como se coloreaban sus mejillas de rojo y sus ojos brillaban de rabia…todo eso era estupendo…eso y el delicioso aroma que lentamente se colaba hasta sus pulmones.

Fue entonces que todo volvió, fue entonces que comenzó a recordar de un sólo golpe aquello que con tanto afán se había empeñado en olvidar. Recordó que Hermione, apenas unos años atrás, había despertado en él sentimientos desconocidos, recordó que gracias a ella pudo comprender su realidad, descubriendo que aquel mundo perfecto que su padre le había montado no lo era…pero sobre todo recordó que desde hacía unos meses las noches en que la castaña se colaba en sus sueños se habían ello incontables. La castaña pasó de ser nadie a ser alguien, alguien demasiado perturbador para su propio bien. Y como muchos de nosotros, Draco prefirió fingir que todo aquello no existía. Como buen Slytherin se inclinó por el camino fácil…

Pero ahora, de un momento a otro, Draco se vio en la extraña pero tan bien conocida necesidad de acercarse más a ella, disfrutar de aquel olor que Hermione emanaba más plenamente…porque el que finjamos que no existe, no significa que no esté ahí. Con prontitud acorraló a la chica contra la pared y su cuerpo para luego poner sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la castaña, cortándole cualquier ruta de escape.

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, ni controlar el flujo de oxigeno que entraba y salía de su cuerpo. De un segundo a otro tenía el delgado y alto cuerpo de Draco pegado al suyo, notando su respiración golpearle la cara. Nada de lo que estaba sucediendo ahí estaba saliendo según lo planeado.

—Alégate —, susurró intentado sonar amenazadora, obviamente no lo logró. La cercanía con su cuerpo la tenía muy pero muy nerviosa, demasiado para su gusto.

— ¿Me tienes miedo leona?—susurró lento y con los labios rozando la mejilla de la chica—Dime ¿dónde quedó tu espíritu Gryffindor, ése del que tanto te enorgulleces? —, la sentía pegada por completo a él, encontrando por demás excitante su cercanía y descubriendo perfectas las curvas de su cuerpo. En un movimiento rápido, movió la pierna hasta acomodarla entre las de Hermione, obligándola a abrirlas ligeramente. Ella soltó un jadeó cuando lo hizo, y esto excitó a un más al Slytherin. — ¿Dime? —, dijo al mismo tiempo que llevaba la nariz hacia el cuello de la castaña e inhalaba su aroma. "_Deliciosa"_

—Quítate—logró decir. Fue la única frase que se le ocurrió, las únicas palabras que su cerebro embotado puedo juntar, procesar y reunir para formar una de las muchas palabras que quería decirle.

—Que te quede claro Granger —, susurraba a su oído. Las ráfagas de aire caliente daban contra su piel enviando descargar eléctricas al resto de su cuerpo —. No pienso ir ha hacerme una paja al baño como un vulgar niñato, yo no lo hago, no lo necesito. Y todo para que a la señorita no la reprueben. Eres más imbécil de lo que pensaba si crees que lo haré.

— ¿No quieres, o no puedes?—Hermione no tuvo ni la menor idea de dónde salió aquello. Quizá de ese deseo que comenzaba a nacer, talvez de las ganas de ganarle en aquella guerra sin tregua que desde siempre había existido entre ellos….o puede que…_—_ porque digo tal vez…—acercó los labios hasta casi rosar los de él.

— ¿Tal vez qué Granger? —, la miró morderse el labio y por un momento deseó poder él hacer lo mismo.

—Yo te puedo ayudar —, dijo levantando el rostro y viéndolo a los ojos al mismo tiempo que lleva la mano hacia las solapas de la tunica de Draco y las tomaba posesivamente….puede que sea de las ganas de besarlo como desesperada y que sus manos la toquen y su cuerpo lo sienta…o sólo aquel patético intento de prolongar por más tiempo aquel contacto.

Draco se quedó en silencio por un momento, con los ojos bien abiertos y mirándola fijamente, claramente sorprendido. Y es que nunca se habría esperado aquello…no de ella. Su ya de por si alterado ser sufrió una completa revolución amenazándolo con llevarlo a más allá de sus limites….las ganas de besarla, de hacerla suya en ese mismo pasillo eran a casi demenciales —Tú Granger, no me hagas reír —, replicó por fin…aún vibraba por dentro, aun gritaba por hacerla suya, pero alguien como él jamás se dejaría controlar por emociones. Después de todo, era Draco Malfoy, el perfecto Slytherin, el más limpio sangre pura—. Para eso hay muchas otras. Muchas y mejores —. Dando dos pasos hacia tras se alejó de ella —. Ya te lo dije. A ver cómo le haces, yo no te pienso ayudar. Adiós.

Tardó varios minutos en recuperarse, y cuando lo hizo no pudo más que odiarse a sí misma, a ella, a su respiración acelerada, a sus mejillas calientes, y al maldito estremecimiento que la recorría entera. Se odió por haber bajado la guardia un sólo instante, permitiendo que Malfoy se acercará lo suficiente, pero sobre todo, que todo ese acercamiento la hiciera sentir como lo hizo.

¡Maldito Malfoy!

—Oh no, eso si que no Malfoy —, murmuró para si misma ya que él se había ido, su respiración normalizado y el calor menguando—. Me vas a ayudar y con todo gusto lo harás.

..

..

Desde ese día Hermione Granger se convirtió en la segunda sombra de Draco Malfoy. Extrañamente, en casa sesión de acoso, ella descubrió que le resultaba sumamente divertido…pero sobre todo excitante. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, entendía el porqué algunos disfrutaban el molestar a otros: era aquel placer malicioso que la llenaba cada vez que lo hacía enfurecer, cada vez que lo mirada tensar el cuerpo y apretar los puños. En las noches, cuando estaba en la soledad de su cama mirando el techo, llegaba a creer que todo aquello era una completa idiotez y que el deseo que nacía en ella cada vez que lo sentía cerca era un completo absurdo; pero era ese mismo deseo el que, al día siguiente, la instaba a continuar, a acercarse lentamente y por detrás a Draco hasta casi abrazarlo, rozarlo hasta sentir su calor o percibir su aroma. Después cuando él la notaba, se giraba hasta ella y la miraba duramente, clavando en su mirada aquellos ojos de un gris que, Hermione estaba segura, no era normal; era en ese justo instante, ese efímero e infinito segundo el que hacía que todo valiera la pena.

Tal vez Hermione nunca lo llegaría a confesar, no en voz alta claro y por supuesto ante nadie-puede que con un psicólogo o psiquiatra, pero sólo con ellos y nadie más-, pero su antigua, secreta y nada sana obsesión por Draco Malfoy estaba creciendo escandalosamente.

Y le encantaba.

— ¡PODRIAS DEJAR DE SEGUIRME! ¡YA ME TIENES HARTO! —, le gritó desesperado

— ¿Qué? Pero si yo no te sigo Malfoy. No, es sólo que coincidimos, eso es todo — le respondió con su más falsa cara de inocencia.

— ¡ja!, y una mierda Granger. Mira ya te lo dije aquella vez, no pienso llevar ninguna muestra para Snape, ni mañana ni nunca ¿me escuchaste? —. Dio media vuelta y siguió su camino en dirección a los baños.

— ¡Espero que lleves tus tres días de abstinencia Malfoy, pero no te preocupes mañana eso se acabará, lo prometo! —, le gritó antes que el chico girara le esquina del pasillo.

..

* * *

..

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano, más de lo que ella acostumbraba. Ganándoles a sus compañeras, preparó la bañera y se dispuso a darse un relajante baño de burbujas.

Ella no era una mujer especialmente vanidosa, ni tampoco la apariencia física encabezaba su lista de prioridades, sin embargo, Hermione se sabía atractiva: inmensos ojos de un brillante castaño, un rostro fino lleno de facciones delicadas, un cuerpo delgado y con las curvas necesarias y un lago cabello rizado largo hasta la cintura; la convertían en una belleza exótica que atraía sin esfuerzo la mirada de los hombres. Y aunque ella prefería sobresalir en el ámbito estudiantil, este día sería diferente.

Hoy explotaría todo su potencial dirigido a una sola persona: Draco Malfoy.

Siempre llega un momento en la vida de una persona donde nos cansamos de todo aquello que, inconcientemente, no sabíamos que nos molestaba, y Hermione ya estaba cansada de que Draco Malfoy solo la viera como la come libros, la ratón de biblioteca. Anhelaba que la viera a ella, a la verdadera Hermione.

Que la deseara.

Por la mañana todo siguió como siempre. Un buenos días por aquí, otro por acá, -¿_Cómo amaneciste Hermione?- Bien ¿Y tú? – Bien – Qué bueno_….lo mismo de todas las mañanas.

Bajó a desayunar junto con Harry y Ronald, como siempre. Podía notar las miradas de los chicos del lugar sobre su persona, los miraba de reojo giraban el rostro para verla pasar, los escuchaba murmurar entre ellos para luego señalarla, pero a ella él único que le importaba era Draco Malfoy, y cuando tomó asiento en su mesa de cara a la mesa de las serpientes él la estaba mirando

El desayuno pasó y las clases llegaron, y fiel a su rutina de los últimos días se sentó junto a él.

—Buenos días Malfoy —, saludó

— ¿Qué tienen de buenos Granger?

— ¡Uy! Qué tonito. ¿Estás enojado? —, preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Yo, no claro que no —. La ironía personificada —. Ahora si me disculpas ya comenzó la clase y quiero poner atención, así que no molestes.

—Seguro.

Varios minutos después

— ¿Malfoy?

— ¿Qué coños quieres Granger? —, se giró para mirarla a la cara.

—Podrías pasarme por favor la pluma, se me cayó y no la alcanzo.

— ¿Quién diablos crees que soy, tu elfo domestico?

—Bueno podría agacharme y recogerla yo, pero es…— vaciló un poco — que cayó entre sus pies y bueno no creo que se vea muy bonito que me vean hincada…. entre tus piernas ¿verdad?

—Eeeh, no creo que no. Deja yo la levanto —. Inclinó su tórax para alcanzar la dichosa pluma pero le fue imposible tomarla así que fastidiado y lanzando por lo bajo palabrotas que nadie logró escuchar, metió su cuerpo debajo del mesa banco pero al hacerlo se borró de su mente el que diablos hacia ahí abajo.

La falda de Hermione estaba subida más allá de la mitad de sus muslos mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba en un lento movimiento la piel expuesta. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de reponerse y después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y llenar sus plumones salió de donde estaba —. Ten tu pluma Granger y que no vuela a pasar.

—Claro Malfoy, te lo prometo.

Draco giró su rostro poniendo, o más bien fingiendo, que ponía atención a la clase. Es por eso que no se pudo percatar de la mirada y sonrisa picara de Hermione.

..

..

_¡Merlín me derrito! —. _Horas más tarde Hermione se cocinaba viva en aquel salón_. _El calor asfixiante que rodeaba el ambiente en la clase de Transformaciones era insoportable. Su materia favorita y no le prestaba atención por culpa del calor. La blusa le picaba, la tunica la estaba ahogando y para colmo, su perfecto peinado matutino se había ido al carajo. "A_diós rizos definidos, hola pelo de escoba"_. Se removió incomoda en su asiento al tiempo que liberaba su cuerpo de la incomoda tunica.

—Maldito calor de mierda —, murmuró por lo bajo.

—Algún problema señorita Granger —, preguntó McGonagall.

—Sí —, respondió enojada. Y al percatarse del tono que había usado y de las caras que hizo la profesora a causa de él rectificó —. Es decir no. ¿Puedo ir al baño?

—Sí claro, vaya.

..

* * *

..

Venía de sus clases de Encantamientos cuando la vio pasar. Iba tan apurada que ni siquiera reparó en él. Y vio en esta ocasión la oportunidad perfecta. No tenía muy en claro qué haría para fastidiarla pero estaba seguro que algo se le ocurriría. Pero nunca se imaginó que el que terminaría fastidiado, sorprendido, además de excitado…..sería otro.

—Muy bien Granger—, murmuraba para sí mismo—. Ahora mismo me pagas todas las que me has hecho.

Realizó en él el hechizo _Desilusionador y_ la siguió sigilosamente por un par de pasillos. Se dirigía al baño de mujeres. Entró y antes de que la puerta cerrara con un hechizo él lo hizo también.

..

Hermione se detuvo presurosa junto a los lavabos del lugar. El calor no sólo había hecho estragos en su cabello sino también en su ropa. Sentía la blusa del uniforme húmeda.

Se podía ver la tela mojada a la altura sus senos haciéndola mas transparenten provocando que se trasluciera el sostén negro. Lo mismo sucedía en la espalda. Podía sentir el hilillo de sudor corriendo por ella. Y la situación en sus piernas, entre medio de ellas, no era mucho mejor.

Con una liga se amarró el cabello haciéndose una coleta alta. Draco tragó saliva al ver como la blusa se ajustaba a la altura de los senos haciéndolos aún mas evidentes. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que le siguió.

Después de sujetarse el cabello empezó a desabotonar su blusa, se deshizo por completo de ella hasta dejar al descubierto la parte superior de su cuerpo.

"_¿Ella usa éso todo el tiempo?", _pensó Draco al ver un diminuto sostén que cubrían los generosos pechos de la castaña. Recorrió con la vista el cuerpo frente a él. Se deleitó con su vientre plano, su estrecha cintura, los delicados brazos, sus redondos y firmes senos. Y todo eso, _todo_, estaba causándole estragos en su propio cuerpo. Pero no todo terminó ahí.

Con la respiración ya muy agitada sus ojos se abrieron de asombro al ver como ella se liberaba también del resto de su uniforme. Los zapatos al igual que las calcetas terminaron olvidados a unos metros de donde estaba. La falda tuvo, irremediablemente, el mismo destino. Ahora se encontraba solo en interiores ante la intrusa mirada de Draco Malfoy.

¿Era éste el momento idóneo para cóbrale todos y cada uno de sus acosos, de hacerle pagar aquella mano que se acarició las piernas bajo el mesa banco mientras el veía embelezado?

No, no lo era, ya que todas y cada una de esas cosas quedaron enterradas en lo más recóndito de su subconsciente.

El ruido del agua al chocar con el piso lo trajo a la realidad.

Con las manos a modo de cuenco, Hermione se mojaba el cuerpo sin impórtale que el agua helada hiciera lo mismo con la poca ropa que le quedaba. Humedecía su cuello, los brazos, el vientre, así como las largas piernas. Y así como los pezones de Hermione se ponían erectos a causa de lo frío del agua, el miembro de Draco hacia lo mismo pero a acusa de la calentura que ella le provocaba.

Ya no aguantaba más, la escena ante él se le estaba haciendo imposible de soportar. Si no salía del lugar en ese instante, no respondía de sus actos. Podría tomarla ahí mismo sin tomar en cuenta sus protestas. Sentarla sobre el maldito lavabo, acomodarse entre sus piernas y penetrarla muy lentamente, disfrutando centímetro a centímetro de la sensación de sentirse dentro, hasta llegar al fondo de ella. Se la imaginaba estrecha, calida… húmeda.

— ¡Basta!—. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera detenerlas llegando hasta los odios de Hermione que al escucharlo detuvo su movimientos.

Esa voz podría reconocerla en donde sea, era él estaba segura. — ¿Quién esta ahí?, ¿Malfoy?

No obtuvo respuesta, sólo pudo ver con asombro como un par de pies invisibles eran evidenciados a causa de su caminar por el agua que había tirada en el lugar para después abrir la puerta con rapidez y salir del lugar.

..

..

— ¡Soy un idiota un redomado y completo idiota! —. Se había deshecho del hechizo _Desilusionador _y caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts como alma que lleva el diablo. En su caminar ya se había llevado de paso a dos chicos uno de Hufflepuff y otro pequeño de Ravenclaw, e iba por el tercero, ahora un Gryffindor. — ¡Quítate de mi camino imbécil! —. No se había dado cuenta, era Potter.

El pánico en el rostro de Harry era evidente. Llevaba corriendo por los pasillos casi una hora y todo por culpa de esa maldita loca.

-¿Y a ti qué madres te pasa Potter?—, preguntó el rubio al ver que Harry no respondía ni al insulto ni al golpe que se llevó cuando sus cuerpos chocaron.

—Yo, yo….

—¡Haryyy!—, se escuchó a lo lejos con la voz más repugnantemente melosa que ambos habían oído en su vida. — Ven aquí, no te escondas.

— ¡Ayúdame! —. Tomó Draco por las solapas de la tunica. —¡Ayúdame!

—Ya, ya Potter, entra a esa aula —, dijo señalando una puerta que estaba a su derecha. — Yo desviaré a cualquiera que te quiera….

— ¡Violar!—, completó la frase Harry.

—Si, bien eso ¿Qué esperas? Muévete.

—Te debo una—. Sin más se metió a aquella aula encerrándose en ella con la mayor cantidad de hechizos posibles.

Segundos después Millicen Bulstrode giró la esquina del pasillo.

— ¡Oh Malfoy!

— ¿Qué quieres Bulstrode?

— ¿Has visto a mi pequeño Harry?—, preguntó con cara de psicópata.

"_Esta tipa está demente, pobre Potter". — _No soy ni el representante de Potter, ni su niñera, ni nada, ¿o de qué me viste cara? Lárgate de aquí Bulstrode.

Y con un espantoso ¡HARRYYYYYYYYYY!, ella siguió su búsqueda.

..

Ese raro, extraño, bizarro, y horrible incidente casi lo hace olvidar la razón del porqué una enorme erección se aprisionaba entre sus pantalones. Casi. Porque segundos después de quedarse solo las imágenes de Hermione y su…su baño golpearon su mente. Y las palpitaciones en su entrepierna se hicieron más intensas.

—Maldita sea, ¡maldita Granger! —, gritó de frustración mientras tiraba de sus cabellos—. No lo necesito, no lo necesito—, murmuraba por lo bajo mientras continuaba su camino—. No lo necesito, no necesito hacerme ninguna paja, no, no, ¡Sí!—. Con pasos rápidos buscó desesperado un lugar donde descargar todo, es decir _todo_. La encontró a su derecha. Era el baño de los prefectos.

..

* * *

..

Llevaba rato buscándolo.

— ¿Dónde te metiste?, ¿Dónde? —. Un chiquillo de Huffelpuff pasó a su lado. — ¡Ey tú!—, el chico volteó — ¿Has visto a Draco Malfoy?

—Sí—respondió fastidiado.

— ¿A dónde se fue?

—Choqué con él por el tercer piso, cerca del baño de prefectos.

Y sin decir gracias fue a su encuentro.

..

..

¡Merlín Granger!. ¡Oh!, jo…der —. Los gemidos salían de su boca una y otra vez. Cada vez con más intensidad —. ¡Granger! —. La odiaba, aunque la imagen de su cuerpo mojado llegara con gran nitidez a su mente con cada subida y bajada de su mano sobre el miembro erecto. Por ella, estaba ahí como un estúpido niño haciéndose una paja. Él no hace eso, él no se autosatisface. Cada vez que quiere, cada vez que necesita calmar el deseo que se apodera de él hay un hermoso y excitante cuerpo femenino que lo hace gustoso. Sin importar cuándo o dónde. ¡Dios como la odiaba! La detestaba por hacerle sentir como se sentía, por no estar ahí con él, porque no eran sus manos las que lo tocaban.

No la sintió llegar, estaba de espaldas a ella. Los gemidos que su boca emitía llegaban hasta ella como ondas de calor que invadían su cuerpo, hasta encontrar refugio en su entrepierna.

— ¡Granger!, ¡Granger!

Los fuertes músculos de su espalda descubierta se tensaban con cada movimiento de sus manos. El pantalón desabrochado estaba precariamente sostenido sobre sus afiladas caderas, esas en las que no pudo evitar posar sus manos para después lentamente rodearlas por completo con ambos brazos.

— ¿Qué, quién…..? —. Él trató de girar pero lo detuvo.

—No, por favor —, dijo al tiempo que regaba besos húmedos por la espalda de Draco—.Déjame quedar, déjame ayudarte —. Movió sus manos dirigiéndolas hacia el miembro de Draco haciendo de este lo soltara. — ¿Me dejarás?

..

* * *

..

"REVIEWS"

Gracias por leerme

Besos Gely :)


	2. Los hay de dos Cabezas

**Esperma, ¿Qué?**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios así como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Fantástica J.K Rowling.**

**..**

**Aclaración: el siguiente Fic está lleno de situaciones inverosímiles y personajes muy, muy OoC. Si buscan una historia con una Hermione o un Draco muy en su papel aquí no lo encontraran. El motivo principal es divertir y que disfruten de Lemmon, que es la razón por la que está en este rating, M. **

..

**Capitulo II:** **Los hay de dos cabezas.**

**..**

**

* * *

**

..

— ¿No cree que ya han sido suficientes clases? —, preguntó con esa voz que arrastraba las palabras.

—No sé a qué te refieres mi querido Severus.

—Me refiero profesor Dumbledore a que según sus propias palabras estas clases "extracurriculares" sólo durarían un par de meses y ya casi se cumplen cinco meses desde que comenzamos.

— ¿Te has cansado de ellas Severus? —. Ambos maestros se encontraban en el despacho del director. Éste último, sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio. Sobre los dedos entrecruzados apoyaba la barbilla que miraba al pálido Severus Snape, sentado frente a él, por arriba de sus gafas de media luna.

—Sí, y no sólo yo. Los alumnos están llegando a su límite y yo con ellos —. Se levantó del asiento y comenzó a caminar por el despacho. —Ni qué decir de sus padres. No hay día que no reciba alguna lechuza con sus quejas, sobre todo de padres magos sangre pura.

—Contéstame una cosa Severus ¿Por qué crees que solo escriben y no toman cartas en el asunto?

—Tengo una clara idea del porqué. Pero sería mejor escucharlo de usted. Ilústreme.

—Porque después de que nuestro querido Harry —, Snape resopló ante el "querido", pero Dumbledore le ignoró y continuó, — acabó con Voldemort las cosas en la comunidad mágica quedaron sumamente revueltas. En esta guerra muchos inocentes murieron, sobre todo muggles. Bien sabes que en el Ministerio se ha creado un ambiente de sobre expectación, los aurores y funcionarios sólo esperan que alguien manifieste desprecio contra los no mágicos y se irán contra él. Por éso sólo escriben pero no hacen nada.

—Por supuesto, eso a usted le conviene para continuar con todo esto.

—Es mi manera de ayudar. No podemos permitir que vuelva a surgir tanto desprecio por los muggles y sus hijos. Para odiar o amar se necesita conocer aquello por lo que tenemos dichos sentimientos —. Snape levantó las cejas ante el comentario y Dumbledore supo interpretar muy bien el gesto. — ¡Oh no mi querido Severus! No pido tanto, me conformaré con un poco de tolerancia.

—Bien, pero ¿La clase de sexualidad? Creo que podremos prescindir de ella.

—Tal vez, pero ya conoces en dicho "Mente sana en cuerpo sano". Hay que expandir sus mentes con conocimiento, mientras que para tener un cuerpo sano...

—Se necesita conocerlo —, dijo Snape terminando la frase por él.

—Así es.

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su silla para ir hacia la ventana desde donde se miraba al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor entrenar. El profesor Snape tomó esta acción como el fin de la conversación. Se encaminó hacia la salida y con la mano en el picaporte giró para hablarle una última vez a director.

—Esta será la última clase, ya se me acabaron las excusas para obligarlos a que asistan.

— ¿No me digas que ya probaste con reprobarlos en pociones? —, preguntó curioso, volteando el rostro para encararle.

— ¿Y de qué otra manera quería que lo hiciera? Toca hacer la clase de espermascopia.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón. Hasta luego Severus.

El profesor se fue sin decir ni adiós.

Mientras tanto el director de Hogwarts volvió a posar la mirada en el campo de Quidditch, donde él no sabia, un furioso Ronald Waesley entrenaba.

..

* * *

..

—¡Alto detengan el entrenamiento!—, gritó. Acaba de ver a Colin Creevey corriendo en dirección al estadio.

— ¿Ahora qué Ronald? —, preguntó enojada Ginny.

—Aguanta pecosa. Quiero ver qué dice Colin.

— ¿Lo mandaste a buscar a Harry?

—Sé. Él no es así, no se perdería un entrenamiento por nada—. Descendió con su escoba y desmontó de ella. Ginny y el resto del equipo hizo lo mismo.

Colin llegó ante ellos totalmente agitado. El sudor corría por su frente y se tomaba con fuerza el costado izquierdo del abdomen. Ronald le dio un momento para que se tranquilizara. Cuando consideró que 10 segundos eran suficientes para que lo hiciera, habló.

—Y bien ¿Lo encontraste? —. Colin seguía sin poder articular palabra. — ¡Habla!

—Tranquilo Ronald, déjalo tomar aire —, le reprendió Jimmy Peakes el golpeador del equipo. Pero tan sólo treinta segundos después:

—Ahora si dinos ¿Lo encontraste? ¿Qué paso? ¿Esté en la enfermería? ¿En los baños con diarrea?

—No, no lo encontré por ningún…. lado. Le pregunté a todo el mundo, incluso…. a la profesora McGonagall y… nanay, no está por ningún lado —. El pobre Colin apenas y podía hablar.

— ¡Mierda! —, exclamó Ron

— ¿Crees que le pasó algo? —preguntó Ginny.

—No lo sé. Creo que no. Si algo le hubiese pasado ya nos habríamos enterado.

—Tienes razón. Entonces ¿Dónde está? —. Ron no contestó, miraba hacia el infinito con una mano en la cadera y la otra en su barbilla.

— ¿Ron?

— ¿Qué? —. El zape de Ginny lo volvió en sí. — ¡Ey! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

Ginny sólo rodó los ojos. — ¿Continuamos con el entrenamiento? ¿O qué?

Miró el reloj en su muñeca y negó con la cabeza. —No, no tiene caso, tenemos que practicar las nuevas jugadas y sin Harry no podemos. Váyanse todos a descansar.

El equipo comenzó a moverse con rumbo al castillo, pero Ginny al ver que su hermano no lo hacía le preguntó, — ¿Tú no vienes?

—No, yo voy a las regaderas a darme una ducha, además tengo clase en…—volvió a ver su reloj de muñeca, —cincuenta minutos.

—Déjame adivinar ¿Con Snape?

—Sí —, respondió con fastidio. —Te veo luego pecosa —, se despidió mientras le alborotaba el cabello.

—Ok, te veo luego—, se giró y caminó rumbo al castillo junto con Jimmy quien se había quedado a esperarla. Mientras que un cabizbajo Ron se dirigía a los vestuarios. Lo que él no sabía es que su querido amigo Harry en esos momentos se escondía de la Psicópata que quería ultrajar su lindo cuerpecito.

..

* * *

..

No la sintió llegar, estaba de espaldas a ella. Los gemidos que su boca emitía llegaban hasta ella como ondas de calor que invadían su cuerpo, hasta encontrar refugio en su entrepierna.

— ¡Granger!, ¡Granger!

Los fuertes músculos de su espalda descubierta se tensaban con cada movimiento de sus manos. El pantalón desabrochado estaba precariamente sostenido sobre sus afiladas caderas, esas en las que no pudo evitar posar sus manos para después lentamente rodearlas por completo con ambos brazos.

— ¿Qué, quién…..? —. Él trató de girar pero lo detuvo.

—No, por favor —, dijo al tiempo que regaba besos húmedos por la espalda de Draco—.Déjame quedar, déjame ayudarte —. Movió sus manos dirigiéndolas hacia el miembro de Draco haciendo de este lo soltara. — ¿Me dejarás?

—No, suéltame.

— ¿De veras quieres que lo haga? Dime…—, Draco soltó un gemino ante las lentas carisias que Hermione le daba. — ¿Realmente quieres que me detenga? —, terminó al mismo tiempo que los movimientos de sus manos se aceleraban.

—S…No ¡Merlín no lo hagas! —, le contestó entre jadeos.

—Eso pensé —, dijo mientras mordía traviesamente la piel del rubio. Estaba loca, muy loca, lo sabía de sobremanera. No debía de estar ahí, con él, tocándolo. Disfrutando del olor de su piel, de los gemidos que salían de su boca, ni del sabor salado de su blanca espalda, pero lo hacía. ¡Y que todos lo dioses le ayudaran! Porque, ese era el mejor aroma, esos los más excitantes gemidos, y aquel el más exquisito sabor que nunca, nunca, sus sentidos percibieron.

..

Estaba a punto de llegar, lo sentía. Las ráfagas de placer que se volvían cada vez mas intensas lo hacían consiente de quién le estaba provocando todo aquello. Sabía muy bien a quién pertenecían las pequeñas manos que le rodeaban, de quién eran los labios que besaban su piel, ése cuerpo que sentía detrás suyo. Eran de la misma mujer que llevaba tiempo colándose en sus sueños, de la misma que provocaba que sus manos cosquillearan por las ganas de tocarla, de aquella que deseaba con todas sus ganas, y a la que ahora no dejaría ir.

—No aún no, detente Granger—. Liberó el miembro de las manos de la castaña, para después dar media vuelta y quedar frente a ella. — Quiero tocarte—, dijo mirándola a los ojos. Llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la castaña notando extasiado la humedad en ella. — Yo también quiero ayudar ¿puedo?

— ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Sí!—, jadeó.

—Eso pensé.

Tomándola por las mejillas comenzó a besarla como enajenado. Con los dientes mordía el carnoso labio inferior de la castaña como tantas veces antes había deseado, su lengua se deslizaba con presteza por el contorno de su boca, limpiando las gotas de sudor que nacían en el labio superior de Hermione, disfrutando del sabor, para después abrirse camino e invadir su cavidad.

..

No dejaba ningún milímetro sin tocar, sin probar. Con la punta de la lengua le acariciaba el paladar, después la pasaba muy lentamente por sus dientes, la parte interna de sus mejillas, para terminar entrelazando ambas lenguas. Hermione no podía resistirse, pasaba con desesperación las manos por el cuerpo de Draco, se aferraba a sus hombros, acariciaba su fuerte pecho, su abdomen duro y marcado, dejando viajar la mano un poco más abajo y rozar levemente el aún erecto miembro del rubio, provocando con esto que un jadeo escapara de la boca de él.

—Granger, no tienes ni una jodida idea desde cuánto deseaba esto—. Mientras decía esto despojó a la castaña de su blusa al tiempo que la guiaba hacia el diván que había en el lugar. Sentándose en él, acomodó a Hermione sobre sus rodillas de modo de las piernas de ésta quedaron colgando hacia un lado. Liberó a la chica de los zapatos escolares así como de las mojadas calcetas otorgándose el libre acceso a ellas.

—No, no lo sé. Dime desde cuándo Malfoy ¿Desde cuándo?—. Ahora tenía los delgados brazos rodeando el cuello del rubio, mientras sugerentemente pegaba su pecho al de él.

—No te diré. Mejor te lo demuestro—. Volvió a unir su boca a la de ella pero ahora con mayor desesperación, con mayor deseo. Con un brazo la tomaba de la cintura posesivamente mientras que con la mano libre acariciaba las piernas de la chica desde los finos tobillos hasta más arriba del muslo, deteniéndose ahí donde comenzaba el encaje de las bragas de Hermione. La sentía frotarse contra él, sentía la turgencia de sus senos contra su pecho, así como la humedad de su espalda a causa del sudor.

Se despegó de su boca y comenzó a besarle rostro. Pasó los labios por sus mejillas, besando sus ojos, nariz, cejas. Trazó un camino de besos desde el mentón hasta detrás de la oreja, mientras escuchaba muy junto a la suya los jadeos que en ella él provocaba. Le besó el lóbulo justo como deseaba, lo mordió como él quería y hundió la lengua en la oreja como tanto había añorado. Una risa orgullosa escapó de sus labios al escuchar el grito de placer que en Hermione había provocado su última acción.

—Malfoy…Malfoy—, repetía cada vez que él le acariciaba.

—Mmmm…—, fue lo único el pudo articular. Se encontraba muy entretenido besado su cuello succionando la tierna piel, sabedor de que para mañana una marca adornaría la zona. No pudo resistirse y lamió por debajo del mentón hasta su hombro izquierdo dejando un camino de saliva caliente, encontrando como obstáculo a su paso el tirante del sostén de la castaña, el cual tomo entre sus dientes y deslizo hacia abajo. Guío su boca hacia el seno semi descubierto de Hermione y por encima de la delgada tela comenzó a besar su pezón hasta lograr que endurecido y erguido se notara a través de la ropa. La tela del sostén era cada vez más oscura a causa de la saliva que la mojaba. Poco después le comenzó a estorbar y volviendo utilizar sus dientes lo bajó por completo. Ahora podía besar la piel de la castaña.

—Malfoy… Malfoy—. Su cerebro embotado era lo único que podían procesar. Sólo sentía, sólo existían los labio de Draco sobre su cuerpo. Eran excitantes, fascinantes. Adictivos. Las fuertes y blancas manos recorrían sus piernas, enviando descargas a toda su columna vertebral. Se expandían por cada una de sus células, causando un aumento en su temperatura corporal. Sentía la humedad naciendo en su centro.

Los jadeos y gemidos no hacían más que incitarlo, querer más de ella, de tocar su intimidad. No pudiendo contener el impulso removió la tela de las bragas de Hermione hacia un lado y comenzó a acariciarle el sexo. Los espesos cabellos del pubis se enredaban en sus dedos. Mientras que muy lentamente el pulgar se fue abriendo camino hacia su centro. Estaba mojada, condenadamente húmeda. Fascinado empezó deslizar el dedo sobre la zona sensible. Primero de arriba a bajo, después trazando círculos en su punto más sensible. A ella sólo le quedó gemir.

—¡Oh Draco! Dra…

El placer que le hacía sentir era incomparable. Los largos dedos de Draco se deslizaban con destreza haciéndola ver estrellas. Mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados dejándose llevar por la sensación, pero entonces él habló.

—Mírame Granger—. No era una petición, era una orden. Quería que lo viera directamente a los ojos. Quería ver su expresión cuando él la llevara al orgasmo. Ella obedeció, mirándolo fija e intensamente.

Al poco rato sus labios se volvieron a encontrar con la misma intensidad que si hubiesen estado años separados. Hermione aferraba con fuerza sus rubios cabellos, mientras que las caderas continuaban con el cadencioso movimiento. De pronto se dio cuenta que solo ella estaba sintiendo placer, que era él quien se lucía con sus caricias y ella también quería hacerlo, ella quería que él disfrutara. Así que mientras que con un brazo se mantuvo pegada a él, el otro se deslizó lentamente por el cuerpo de Draco, tocando y disfrutando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Bajó por los fuertes pectorales, el abdomen perfectamente marcado, se entretuvo en su ombligo, acarició el bajo vientre disfrutando de aquella línea de rubio vello que nacía en él. Y después finalmente, tomó entre sus dedos la hombría de Draco, quien ante el acto lanzó en gemido.

En todo ese tiempo no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos. Disfrutaban viendo en las pupilas el deseo, el placer que en el otro sus caricias provocaban. Los dedos seguían deslizándose en ella al mismo compás de la mano femenina alrededor de su miembro. La sentía mover las caderas, empujar contra él en busca de más contacto.

Entonces el orgasmo más intenso los invadió. A parte de ellos dos no existía nadie.

..

* * *

..

Llegaba tarde ¡Por Morgana! Ahora sí que se le armaba con el "Murciélago" Snape. Pasaría el resto del año limpiando los baños ¡Sin Magia! Todo por su culpa. Aunque bueno no podía quejarse. Después de todo no le fue tan mal. Todo lo contrario.

Seguía corriendo por los pasillos_. _—Tres minutos, tres minutos, ¡Merlín!—. Podía imaginarse la cara de satisfacción de Snape diciendo _"Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor", _seguido de un _"Todos los fines de semana en detención, por lo que resta del año". _Pero entonces se dio cuenta que no era el único estudiante que llegaba tarde, al menos alguien más compartiría castigo. Que sorpresa se llevó cuando se dio cuenta que era...

— ¡Hermione!—. La chica corría como loca en dirección a las mazmorras. Tenía el cabello totalmente alborotado y la camisa de la escuela mal abotonada.

— ¡Ronald! ¿Qué haces aquí?—, preguntó asustada. Debía de tener aspecto de loca. Lo sabía.

—Yo pues voy a la clase de Snape—, respondió azorado

—Tarde—_"Buena Granger"_

—Sí al igual que tú.

Era consiente que su aspecto no era el mejor. Pero si se fijaba bien él no se miraba mejor que ella. Las orejas estaban totalmente rojas, sin corbata, desfajado, y _"Un momento ¡con el zipper abajo!, ¡por Merlín Ronald!"_. Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Tiempo en el que ambos se analizaban. Él sabía que ella lo había notado, ella sabía que él lo había notado, así que….

—Hagamos algo Hermione. Tú no preguntas, yo no pregunto ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, corre.

..

..

— ¡Vaya!, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, perece que el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger, nos han honrado con su presencia. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, por cada uno. Pasen a sentarse. Con sus parejas—. La cara de maliciosa satisfacción del profesor Snape no tenía precio.

Después de una ultima mirada, ambos se fueron a sus asientos. Ron con Pansy y Hermione con Draco.

—Parece que les encanta reprobar—, dijo Snape a la clase. — Solo tres parejas trajeron el material solicitado. Malfoy y Granger, la señorita Parkinson y Weasley y sorprendentemente el señor Potter y Bulstrode—. La mirada de desprecio que él profesor le lanzó a Harry tampoco, tenia precio.

Sólo hasta ese entonces, hasta que Snape mencionó a Harry, las miradas de sus dos mejores amigos es posaron en él.

El pobre Harry estaba silenciosamente acomodado en su asiento. La mirada vidriosa se perdía entre el pelo grasiento del profesor y la pizarra mientras que con los brazos se rodeaba el cuerpo que se balanceaba de adelante hacia tras. Millicen Bulstrode, orgullosa mostraba el frasquito con la muestra de Harry sin despagar su psicópata mirada del chico.

Lo único que todos pudieron pensar fue un _"Pobre Harry",_ bueno no todos, descartemos al profesor.

—Bien comencemos. Con una pipeta tomarán sólo una gota de la muestra que trajeron—, comenzó a explicarle a los alumnos con trabajo por hacer, el resto sólo miraba. —La colocarán en el portaobjetos y la observarán al microscopio con el lente de 40x. Necesitarán sólo un golpe de su varita para prenderlos y colocarlos en el lente deseado. Lo que tendrán que evaluar está en la pizarra—, movió su varita y los datos aparecieron. — Al final de la clase quiero un reporte de lo que observaron. Bien háganlo, qué esperan—, los apuró al ver que nadie se movía.

Los alumnos se pusieron en movimiento. Al poco rato la irritante voz de Bulstrode llenó el aula.

— ¡Profesor!, ¡Profesor! Mire esto. Qué lindo, los espermas de Harry tienen dos cabezas.

—Era de suponerse, el señor Potter siempre tratando de llamar la atención. Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor.

..

..

Era imposible que sus manos, que sus dedos no se rozaran y que con cada toque, por más pequeño que éste fuera, sintieran las emociones antes vividas renacer en su cuerpo. Las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello despeinado era el signo que los delataba. El brillo en sus pupilas el que hablaba y la inevitable sonrisa en sus rostros la prueba fehaciente de que entre un león y una serpiente nada era imposible.

..

* * *

..

"REVIEWS"

Gracias por leerme

Besos Gely :)


	3. Con los Cinco Sentidos

**Esperma, ¿Qué?**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios así como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Fantástica J.K Rowling.**

**..**

**Aclaración: el siguiente Fic está lleno de situaciones inverosímiles y personajes muy, muy OoC. Si buscan una historia con una Hermione o un Draco muy en su papel aquí no lo encontraran. El motivo principal es divertir y que disfruten de Lemmon, que es la razón por la que está en este rating, M. **

..

**Capitulo III: Con los cinco sentidos.**

**..**

* * *

..

Aquel adictivo y hermoso cuerpo se balancea sobre el suyo, frota las caderas contra su pelvis en busca de más contacto, mientras se empuja contra él haciendo más intenso e insoportable el rose de ambos sexos. Sus pezones orgullosos y erguidos son la erótica señal que lo incitan a besarlos, morderlos y saborearlos con su lengua. La escucha gemir, jadear su nombre, mientras siente la humedad que brota de su centro mojándole la piel. Esto no hace más que enardecerlo más y más. El miembro duro y excitado es acariciado por la tibia carne de su entrepierna, en un maldito juego de seducción y erotismo del que sólo ella es participe. Porque en lo que a él respecta, lo único que quiere, lo único que su cuerpo, su mente y su miembro desean es hundirse, clavarse en ella, hasta lo más profundo.

Ya no soporta mas, la necesita. Ahora. La mira directamente en una muda petición. Ella sólo cierra los ojos y se aferra su cuerpo, entonces lo que venía deseando se hace realidad. Está dentro, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo rodeándolo por completo. No puede evitar lanzar el gemido que la sensación le provoca.

Se mueve sobre él, contra él, con mayor deseo, con más lujuria; con la mayor exquisitez que jamás hubiera imaginado. La toma por las caderas ayudándola en la labor, pero no le parece suficiente y en un rápido movimiento, es ahora él quien está sobre ella. Y conforme sus respiraciones se aceleran, las embestidas también lo hacen. Con sus largas y doradas piernas lo rodea a la altura de las caderas mientras que siente como los pequeños dedos se entierran en la carne de su espalda.

—Draco….Draco—, gime su nombre una y otra vez. A cada segundo con mayor intensidad, con más pasión. Levanta su rostro y la mira a los ojos.

—Dra…!oh!—. Se siente desfallecer de placer. Nadie lo hacia sentir así, era ella, solo ella.

—Draco, Draco—. Entonces algo cambia. La voz que sale de sus labios no era su voz, eso ojos no eran ojos.

—¡Draco!—, esa ya no es Hermione.

—¡Mierda Draco desdiera!—, le dice en un tono mas grave al suyo. Era, ella era….

—¡Levántateeeee!

Blaise Zabini.

— ¡¿Se puede saber por qué coños me has despertado imbécil?—, gritó mientras se frotaba la cabeza a causa del golpe que Blaise le dio para que se levantara.

—No, si quieres te dejo dormir y permito que todo el colegio escuche tus gemidos, ¡Hermione! ¡oh Hermione!—, se burló.

—Qué gracioso Zabini.

—Sí que lo era—, dijo mientas se sentaba sobre el escritorio de Draco. —Dime ¿en esta ocasión ella estaba arriba o abajo?

—Muere—, le espetó. Sólo logró que el moreno lanzara una carcajada.

—Yo también te quiero.

— ¿No deberías estar desayunando? — preguntó Draco.

—Sí. Y tú deberlas de darte una ducha bien fría. Creo que no seria muy agradable verte bajar a la sala común con un amiguito tan contento como el tuyo—, dijo mientras señalaba el gran bulto en la entrepierna de Draco.

—Mierda—, exclamó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño.

— ¡Te espero en el Gran Comedor, y descuida saludaré a Granger por ti!—, gritó Zabini una vez que se hubo cerrado la puerta. Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue la mano de Draco asomándose por la puerta entreabierta mientras le hacía una seña grosera con el dedo medio.

..

..

El agua fría caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo, lamía su cara formando ligeras curvas mientras le acariciaban la nariz, el mentón, los labios entreabiertos. Las heladas gotas corrían libres por su espalda, hombros, pecho. Se dirigían presurosas por los caminos que se dibujaban en su abdomen duro y marcado, escurrían por sus poderosos muslos hasta morir encantadas a sus pies.

Tenía ambas manos apoyadas sobre el mármol verde de la ducha, provocando que los músculos de la espalda se tensaran, mientras que el rubio cabello se pegaba sus ojos bloqueándole la visión. Ni siquiera se molestó en retirarlo de ahí. No tenía sentido. No importaba la hora. No tenía la menor relevancia si estaba dormido o despierto. A cada momento a cada instante sólo podía pensar en ella.

En las manos aún conservaba su aroma. La esencia de mujer que emanaba de su cuerpo se mantenía intacta en él. Si cerraba los ojos la veía a ella, la imagen de sus hermosos senos, de sus sonrosados pezones la tenía pegada a la retina mientras que con la boca aún podía saborear el delicioso néctar de su piel. Y en su cabeza no hacía otra cosa que escuchar sus jadeos, sus gemidnos, el sonido que producían sus labios cuando pronunciaba su nombre.

La podía oír, ver, sentir, saborear, oler. Con los cinco sentidos, a gritos sordos pedía por ella.

Quería todo lo que ella era, quería que se entregara completa, plena. Le quería para él y que le perteneciera. Pertenecerle. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde que la vio semidesnuda en los baños de las chicas?

No.

Fue mucho antes.

Talvez desde que la vio del brazo del Viktor Krum durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. O talvez un año antes, cuando con una fuerza inesperada, el puño de Hermione se estampó en su cara. O unos meses antes de eso, mientras la miraba llorar por los pasillos del colegio por culpa de Potter y Weasley y la maldita rata de éste ultimo. Talvez fue desde ese entonces, pero no lo supo hasta mucho después.

..

_Fue aquella noche, después del enfrentamiento en el Departamento de Misterios. _

_Hacía ya poco más de tres años de eso. _

_Era más de media noche cuando por las puertas del colegio el cuerpo inerte de Hermione era transportado en una camilla. Se encontraba escondido entre uno de los pilares del vestíbulo. El trasero ya lo tenía entumecido de tanto estar sentado sobre el helado piso, las piernas acalambradas y los huesos calados por el frío, a pesar de que estaban a principios de julio. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Por la imperiosa necesidad de saber. ¿Qué había pasado con su padre?, ¿Con todos los mortífagos que irían esa noche al ministerio? ¿Con Voldemort? ¿Con la profecía? ¿Con ella? Sobre todo con ella. _

_No pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se encogía dentro de su pecho al verla entrar en tales condiciones._

_Agazapado como estaba, esperó que la llevaran a la enfermería. Con mas paciencia de la que había tenido toda la noche, esperó hasta que el ultimo sanador saliera del lugar y las luces de se apagaran dejándolo todo en penumbras. Con el hechizo desilusionador causando efecto en él, entró a ciegas caminando lo mas silenciosamente por el suelo de la enfermería. Pero creía que nada era suficiente, le parecía imposible que Madame Pomfrey, quien se encontraba en su despacho, no escuchara los acelerados latidos del su corazó, o el suave murmullo de su respiración. Agudizó la miraba entrecerrando los ojos localizando la cama donde Hermione Granger descansaba. Lentamente se acercó hasta ella, recorrió la tela del biombo que la protegía y descubrió su cuerpo inerte. Parecía sin vida, solo el lento subir y bajar de su tórax delataba lo contrario. El contraste entre el rostro pálido que tenía ante él era muy diferente a lo que secretamente ella le tenía acostumbrado. Las finas sabanas cubrían su cuerpo pero no impedían que las vendas que enrollaban su pecho y espalda se traslucieran. Múltiples y finos cortes surcaban su rostro mientras que uno más grande adornaba su hombro. Fue entonces que no pudo evitar sentirse miserable, una maldita escoria. Él sabía lo que a ella y compañía les esperaría si acudían a aquel lugar. Su padre se lo había dicho, pero no hizo nada, prefirió quedarse callado regodeándose en su etérea comodidad. _

_La admiró como jamás había admirado a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre. Ella, la hija de muggles de la que tanto se burlaba, a la que tanto despreciaba, en silencio, con todas y cada una de las marcas en su cuerpo, le estaba demostrando lo superior que era a él. No por la sangre sino por el valor humano. Sin poder soportar ni un minuto más salió del lugar no sin antes llevar una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de Hermione y acariciarla. _

_Después de esa noche algo en él cambio. Seguía siendo el mismo maldito con todos, con Weasley, con Potter, sobretodo con Potter, pero en silencio, había unido sus fuerzas a las del bando de los buenos. Sólo Dumbledore y Snape lo supieron. Gracias a él habían logrado desbaratar muchos de los planes de Voldemort. La marca, ahora casi traslucida en el antebrazo, fue el pequeño precio a pagar._

_.._

Y ahora, justo ahora ella volvía a atormentarlo. La necesitaba. Aquel día, hacia ya casi tres semanas, no fue suficiente. Como tampoco lo fueron los besos robados que le siguieron, las carisias, los roces intencionales, las miradas furtivas. Nada, nada era suficiente. No podría soportar ni un día más, ni una noche mas haciéndola suya solo en sueños.

..

..

— ¡Vaya compañero te dignaste a venir! ¿Y a tu amigo donde lo dejaste?—, preguntó Zabini al tiempo que Draco tomaba asiento en la mesa de las serpientes.

— ¿De quién hablan?

—No le hagas caso Pansy—, contestó Draco mientras le lanzaba a su amigo una de sus mejores miradas de desprecio, aunque claro no tuvo efecto alguno en el moreno.

—Cómo quieras—, replicó mientras se encogía de hombros y untaba una tostada con mermelada. — Por cierto antes de que se me olvide. Snape ha avisado que esta noche sólo los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor harán las rondas nocturnas individualmente y que tenemos que estar a las ocho en su despacho para que nos asigne los corredores que nos tocará patrullar. ¿Escuchaste Draco?—, el chico no contestó. — ¿Draco? —, lo llamó pero fue imposible. La mente y la mirada de Draco estaban en otro lado, más específicamente en la chica castaña llamada Hermione Granger que acababa de entrar al Gran Comedor.

..

* * *

..

Hermione aún recordaba la primera vez que él tocó su piel. Sólo fue una caricia, casi un rose de viento, pero fue suficiente para despertar en ella sensaciones nunca antes conocidas.

..

_Todo le dolía. La molestia en el pecho era aún mayor y la profunda cortada en su hombro izquierdo clamaba por atención en llamadas punzantes de dolor. A pesar de esto no quería ni moverse, incluso mover sus parparos le merecían un esfuerzo monumental. El efecto de la poción para dormir hacía rato que había dejado de causar efecto pero tenía pereza de abrir los ojos._

_Sintió su presencia desde el momento en que él entró en la oscura enfermería. Escuchaba claramente su lenta y acompasada respiración así como el suave roce que provocaban sus pies al caminar. El fresco aroma a menta inundaba sus fosas nasales provocando en ella unas ganas inmensas de inhalar fuertemente hasta colmar sus pulmones del delicioso aroma. Pero sabía que si lo hacía quedaría delatada. Él descubriría que no estaba dormida y se iría. Y no quería eso. Extrañamente deseaba su presencia. _

_Con los ojos cerrados casi podía imaginárselo, recreando en su mente los movimientos que él hacía, guiándose por el ruido casi inexistente que provocaba. Movió el biombo hacia un lado, caminó un par de pasos más hasta quedar a menos de un metro de distancia. Estaba casi segura que tendría las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, la camisa fuera de él, la corbata mal puesta y el rubio y lacio cabello despeinado cayendo seductora y naturalmente sobre sus ojos. Ojos que sabía, ahora se clavaban en ella._

_Sí, había pasado mucho tiempo observándolo. Por ahí decían que hay que tener a tu amigos cercar y que a tus enemigos aún mas. Talvez ella se tomó el consejo demasiado a pecho. Pero a decir verdad no era una tarea por la que podía quejarse. Y es que Draco Malfoy estaba hecho lo que se dice un bombón. ¿Cuándo lo descubrió? _

_Bien, podría decir que fue exactamente cuando, por accidente, lo vio en la ducha después de un partido de Quidditch. Más específicamente el partido en el que por su culpa sacaron a Harry y los gemelos del equipo de Gryffindor. Había ido hasta ahí para reclamarle, tenía pensado hacerle pagar, le diría todas sus verdades a la cara sin tragarse ni una sola de las palabras que se moría por decirle. Pero las malditas palabras jamás salieron de su boca. Se quedaron estancadas a ver lo que tenía frente a ella. El cuerpo desnudo de Draco Malfoy era la viva estampa de la perfección hecha hombre. Obviamente él no tenia ni idea que el par de ojos castaños se lo comían con la mirada, si así hubiese sido, Hermione habría terminado peor que cuando se tomó la poción Multijugos con pelos de gato, más petrificada que con el basilisco…_

_Desde ese día en silencio se dedicó a observarlo, estudiar su comportamiento. Se sabía cada uno de sus gestos. Podía decir exactamente cuándo él se encontraba furioso, alegre, y muy raras veces, triste. Sí, lo admitía se había obsesionado, solo un poco, pero bien poquito con Draco Malfoy. ¿Lo amaba? No, no lo hacía, pero era casi asfixiante la necesidad que tenía de verlo. _

_Y ahora lo tenía frente a ella. Y no podía desear otra cosa que no fuera el que se quedara así, sintiéndolo junto a su cuerpo. Pasaron ¿Qué?, ¿Segundos?, ¿Minutos?, ¿Horas? No tenía ni idea, sólo supo que el tiempo se congeló cuando sintió los fríos dedos correr delicadamente por su mejilla. Después de eso, nada. _

_Nada. El Draco Malfoy al que le tenía acostumbrada desapareció. Podía notar el cambio en él, pero jamás supo, jamás se atrevió a saber. _

_.._

Nunca, hasta ahora. Ahora que sentía la mirada de él clavada en su nuca. Hasta ahora que la necesidad de él se hacia mas inquietante, mas imperiosa. Lo que empezó como un juego se estaba convirtiendo el algo más y tenía miedo. Miedo porque sabía que podía enamorarse, pero ¿Él? ¿Podría él amarla?..

..

* * *

..

"_El demiguise es una bestia herbívora y pacifica…_

—"Ajá"

_Todo su cuerpo se encuentra cubierto por un pelo largo, sedoso y fino…_

—"Quiero uno igual"

_de color plateado…_

—"Ey como el de Draco".

—"Basta Hermione, concentración, concentración ante todo"

—"Oks".

_Las piel del demeguise son muy apreciadas, ya que con su pelo se pelo se pueden tejer capas invisibles"_. (1)

—"!Ey! como la de Harry"

—"¿Qué te dije?"

—"Lo siento"

Era patética, lo sabía. Estaba ahí, hablando sola, hablándose a sí misma, respondiéndose, y lo peor de todo, divagando en cosas absurdas que siempre la llevaban a pensar en Draco Malfoy.

Se encontraba en una de las más olvidadas secciones de la biblioteca de Hogwarts buscando información para DCAO. Y por más que lo intentaba, por más que se esforzaba, el rubio Slytherin siempre venía su mente. Lo podía ver, sentir, escuchar, oler. Estaba pero si bien loca.

—Draco—, no pudo evitar que las palabras se escaparan de sus labios.

..

La venía siguiendo desde que salió del Gran Comedor. La vio despedirse de su amigo, después entró en la biblioteca perdiéndose entre los estantes largos y polvorientos. La observada mientras hojeaba con lentitud, con delicadeza cada hoja, como mordía su labio inferior y arrugaba la nariz cuando algo no le parecía. Se acercaba lentamente hasta ella quien al estar tan concentrada no notaba su presencia. Luego en un momento sublime ella dijo su nombre. Fue entonces que no pudo evitar tómala posesivamente de la cintura pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

—Dime Granger—. Su voz suena ronca de deseo.

—Dra…Malfoy, ¿Qué haces…? ¿Tú cómo…?—, ella quiso girar pero el no lo permitió.

—Hace rato era Draco y ahora son Malfoy. Decídete.

—Yo...—, podía sentir su cuerpo duro totalmente pagado al de ella. El tibio aliento golpea en su nuca mientras las manos se aferran a su cintura. Pero al poco rato una de ellas la sueltó para viajar lentamente hacia su seno y posesionarse de él.

—Perfectos—, susurró al sentir la turgencia de aquel pecho entre sus dedos. Hermione dejó escapar un jadeo. — Te deseo—, dijo mientras comenzaba a crear un camino de besos desde la base de su cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja y empezar a mordisquearlo.

—Lo sé ¡oh Draco!—, gimió al sentir como la otra mano de Draco se hundía en su entrepierna.

Las caricias de Draco la estaban llevando al cielo y al mismo infierno a la vez. La temperatura de su cuerpo, que rápidamente comenzaba a ascender, se estaba haciendo insoportable.

La lengua de Draco recorría su cuello, lamiendo, chupando, saboreando con los labios la tersa piel, embriagándose de su aroma, de su sabor. Mientras que las manos seguían brindándole aquel masaje erótico.

Abriéndose camino entre la camisa escolar, Draco llegó a tocar libremente la piel del pecho de Hermione, tomando entre sus dedos el duro pezón, mientras que allá abajo, en su centro la humedad se hacía inminente.

— ¡Draco!, ¡oh Draco!—. Los dedos del chico se hundían cada vez más dentro de ella brindándole un placer inimaginable. Mientras su dedo índice se abría camino en su interior, el pulgar estimulaba grandiosamente su clítoris. — ¡Más por favor, más!

—No Granger, aún no. La próxima vez que llegues será cuando esté dentro de ti, total y completamente en ti. Y lo haremos juntos—. Sacó sus dedos de ella para después llevarlos a su boca y lamerlos —Deliciosa, simplemente….

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, los labios de Hermione se abalanzaron sobre los suyos, evitando que cualquier palabra saliera de ellos. Lo besaba con pasión, como jamás antes lo había hecho. Luego cuando se despejo de él:

—Vámonos de aquí—, le dijo.

Ante esto Draco solo pudo asentir con la cabeza dejándose guiar de la mano de Hermione por los pasillos del colegio. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaban en el mismo baño de perfectos en el que se habían tocado, besado, sentido por primera vez.

Una vez dentro, estuvieron mirándose a los ojos durante un largo tiempo como reconociéndose, encontrándose. Se maravillaron con su propio reflejo en las pupilas del otro mientras sus manos entrelazadas se trasmitían el calor que sentían.

Con un movimiento de varita, Draco hizo aparecer una gran cama con doseles verdes y sabanas doradas.

Lentamente se comenzaron a desvestir, uno ayudando al otro, sin dejar de mirarse en ningún momento. Después, ya totalmente desnudos, se fundieron en un intenso abrazo, disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación de tenerse piel con piel. Los senos de Hermione se aplastaban deliciosamente contra su pecho fuerte al tiempo que sentía la piel desnuda de su estrecha cintura entre los dedos. No era un sueño, la realidad de tenerla era aún mas intensa de lo que nunca llegó a imaginar.

Desenterró la cara del cuello de ella y comenzó a besarla. Los labio de Draco se perdieron entre su cuello, saboreando y reconociendo como suyo cada centímetro de piel. Estando aún de pie, viajó en ella descubriendo y admirándose hasta del más mínimo detalle de su cuerpo.

Primero dirigió su boca por toda su espalda mientras sus manos le tocaban lo pechos. Bajaba cada vez mas por la tersa piel hasta llegar a la redondees de sus glúteos. Los besó y acarició utilizando su boca y sus manos, dándose cuenta que jamás habría un trasero más perfecto que ése. Siguió por sus muslos, su piernas, sus rodillas y cuando llegó a este punto movió su cuerpo hasta quedar de frente y volver a emprender el maravillo camino ahora por la parte anterior de Hermione. Lamió los muslos, la parte interna de éstos, subió por su piel hasta llegar al pubis y hundir su lengua en la caliente cavidad arrancando un gemido aún mas intenso de los labios de Hermione. Se mantuvo un rato en aquel lugar disfrutando del sabor de su centro y de los jugos que de él emanaba. Notó como las manos de Hermione se aferraban a su cabello en una muda petición de más al tiempo que empujaba las caderas contra él. Cuando los jadeos de la chica se intensificaron y la humedad era cada vez más creciente, abandonó su labor ganándose con esto un bufido por parte de Hermione.

—Te dije que lo haríamos juntos—, le dijo una vez que se incorporó. —Ven—, la tomo de la mano y la guió hacia la cama.

Depositó el cuerpo de Hermione sobre el colchón como si del tesoro más preciado se tratase. Se acomodó sobre ella apoyándose en los codos para no aplastarla.

—Ábrete para mi Hermione—, le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella obedeció. Y al tiempo que el miembro de Draco se adentraba en ella la lengua del chico lo hacia en su boca silenciado el gemido de placer que Hermione lanzó.

La sensación era magnifica, sublime. No podía imaginar algo más exquisito, más perfecto que esto. Que ella.

Entraba y salía con mayor rapidez cada vez mientras que Hermione levantaba las caderas en busca de más contacto. No era suficiente. Rodeó con las largas piernas el cuerpo de Draco brindándole mayor acceso a su interior. En una ágil moviendo él la tomo por la cintura y la levantó quedando los dos sentados en la cama con ella sobre él y sus piernas aún rodeándoles las caderas.

Ahora ella tenía mayor libertad de movimiento. Podía sentir el miembro de Draco enterrarse hasta lo más profundo en el delicioso movimiento de subir y bajar. Él la tomada por los glúteos ayudándola en la magnifica tarea a la vez que disfrutaba de la redondez de su carne.

—Draco…Draco…

—Her..mio..ne.

—Draco…!oh!...Yo no pueedo…más… yo ¡oh!

—Córrete para mí, córrete conmigo.

Una última embestida, un último subir y bajar. Y el orgasmo los invadió.

Juntos. A la vez, ambos gritaron sus nombres.

..

* * *

..

No tenía idea de dónde estaba. Llevaba rato buscando por su amigo, pero no, él no aparecía. ¿En dónde se había metido, el muy…

-Imbécil-

Horas, horas sin saber de él. Se suponía que debían de ir a ver a Snape a las ocho pero él no apareció.

—Ahí de ti Draco Malfoy si te llegó a encontrar, ya verás la que te espera.

Pansy Parkinson caminaba presurosa por los oscuros corredores del quinto piso del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Más enojada que nunca. Nadie, lo que es nadie, se atrevía a meterse con Pansy Parkinson cuando estaba furiosa. Eso todo mundo lo sabía y el que no, se atenía a las consecuencias. Como los dos pobres chicos de Huffelpuff que en estos momentos estaban en detención con Snape.

—Me las vas a pag…!aaahhh!—, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

Su cuerpo había sido tomado por la cintura y arrastrado hacia el rincón más oscuro del corredor.

El fuerte brazo la tenía tomada firmemente anulando cualquier oportunidad de escape. Sin embargo, ahí, en la absoluta penumbra sabía quién era su captor. Lo supo en el justo instante en que su brazo la rodeó, en que sintió su cuerpo pegado al suyo y su aroma golpeo sus sentidos.

—Weasley—, susurró.

—¿Me extrañaste Parkinson?

FIN.

..

* * *

..

"REVIEWS"

Gracias por leerme.

Besos Gely :)


End file.
